ABSTRACT The DCI Proteomics Shared Resource was designed to provide qualitative and quantitative proteomic support using nanoscale ultraperformance liquid chromatographs (single or multidimensional) coupled to high- resolution accurate-mass tandem mass spectrometers (LC/LC/MS/MS). While the Facility is available for use by the entire Duke research community, DCI members have priority access and are the first invited to participate in the Facility's significant early-access technology development projects. These projects are a direct result of close working relationships between the Proteomics Facility and instrument/software/reagent companies. As just one example, the Proteomics Facility is a formal Center of Innovation for Waters Corporation, the manufacturer of the majority of our LC and MS tools. These industry relationships are integral to the Proteomics Facility's ability to provide affordable emerging technologies to answer innovative research questions relevant to DCI members. The Proteomics Facility utilizes ~$4M of state-of-the-art proteomic instrumentation for basic science experiments and clinical studies (including biomarker discovery and biomarker verification). Facility policy initiates all potential projects with an on-site consultation with PhD-level Facility staff to enable collaborative creation of custom experimental designs that meet the researcher's scientific needs. The Facility uses a custom, state of the art LIMS for secure electronic sample submission and data return. The Facility's operating budget is supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant, the Duke Translational Research Institute (DTRI), and user chargebacks, the last of which accounts for the vast majority of our budget. Our annual cost-effectiveness survey shows that our user fees, which reflect actual costs, are at or lower than other academic proteomics facilities. In calendar year 2012, the Facility served 90 investigators, 27 of whom were DCI members. Use of the Resource contributed to 36 DCI publications during the funding period. The long-term objectives of the Proteomics Core Facility/Shared Resource are (1) to continue to provide the highest quality, cost-effective, full-service proteomics expertise and analyses to the Duke research community, with priority given to DCI members, and (2) to continue testing and, when appropriate, implementing emerging proteomic and mass spectrometry technologies through our relationships with industry partners and with the involvement of DCI researchers.